


That Hot Guy in the Sunglasses.

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [185]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Flashback, Fluff, M/M, This Is NOT An AU, Underage - Freeform, Underage!Clint, Underage!Phil, Well - Freeform, clint is talking about himself, flirting with coulson at 13, its clint, sexualized minor, technically Coulson flirted with him so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint tells the story of how they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Hot Guy in the Sunglasses.

"So, how did you two meet?" Pepper asked. It got her a bunch of raised eyebrows and a shit eating grin from Clint. "Should I not have asked?" She tried, sounding unsure of herself now, which according to Tony was a hard thing to pull of.

Natasha patted her hand and gave her a small smile. “It’s fine.” She shoots Clint a look before settling her gaze back to Pepper. “Clint just gets…  _hyper_ when telling this story.”

Pepper turned to Clint who, in turn, shrugged. “It’s a  _really_  funny story.”

"No, it’s really not." Phil rolled his eyes, drinking from his cup of coffee.

"Not the way you tell it." Clint countered. "You leave out all the best parts." Clint nudged him in the shoulder. 

Phil tried to hide his smile behind the cup but the other three knew better. 

"Okay, Are you ready?" Pepper nodded once and Clint raised his hands, wiggling his fingers as his hands traced an invisible bridge. "Let’s begin. Abluwululuwu-"

"What’re you doing?" Pepper asked.

"He’s trying to make flashback noises." Natasha answered, leaning back against her chair. This was going to be a long afternoon.

"-bluwuwuwululuuulwu-"

—-

_It was a dark and stormy night-_

_No, It wasn’t. It was-_

_IT WAS A DARK AND STORMY NIGHT! And I just finished my show. You know, the Amazing Hawkeye. The World’s greatest Marksman and all that. Well- boy. Since I was what? 15, then?_

_13._

_Right. 13. So yeah. I was a kid. Anyway, I just finished my show and the crowd was roaring, begging me for an encore but the ringmaster had to keep the audience wanting more so he ended it there. I went out the back of the Big Top wanting to just crawl back into my bed and sleep for a few hours before we start with the next day’s work._

_And then out of nowhere, this_ guy _appears. “Nice show.” He says. His voice was all deep and sultry. I knew that that man was dangerous. The way he dressed alone was reason for suspicion._

_He wore leather from head to toe and had these pair of shades even though it was night time-_

_LIES._

_-AND he looked like he was ready to pounce. “Thanks.” I said, ducking my head. Growing up, I never had the greatest self-esteem. and this guy just waltzes in my life acting like he’s all that and thinking he can make me swoon with just a few words._

_"I really liked that thing you did with the bow." He told me_ _as he stepped closer and closer. I wanted to take a step back but at the same time I wanted to take two steps forward. Meet him halfway. I wanted him to make me scream-_

_Well, that escalated quickly._

_-I saw the blue in his eyes, drowned out by the lust he was trying to subdue._

_"Thanks." I said again. Feeling like a broken record but what else was I supposed to say when I’m in front of a gorgeous guy like that?_

_"I like your costume." He purred, and my legs felt like jelly. "But I think it’ll look better on my bedroom floor." I wanted to swoon. I didn’t care anymore. I wanted to swoon and let him catch me. I’d let him have his way with me and I wouldn’t even care. I just wanted him to cry out my name in sweet, sweet ecstasy._

_And then, Trickshot called me in for something that I can’t remember. and I didn’t see the hot guy again. Until a few years later, that is._

_I was sent on this mission. And then out of nowhere, this guy in a flowing black leather coat and a G-man steps up behind me and asks me if I would so kindly go with them, with SHIELD, like they were just asking what time it was._

_Eventually, after a bunch of talking and negotiations, I went in. Fury took the co-pilot’s seat and Phil sat in the back with me. I guess I was staring at him too much because he asked me if there was a problem._

_"No." I answered on impulse. Then after a beat, "Have I seen you before? You look familiar."_

_Phil kept his poker face - still one of the best I’ve seen, to be honest - but I saw the twitch his lip did and the sunglasses in his pocket brought the pieces together._

_"You’re the hot guy who hit on me that one night!" I said as much. That got Fury to turn around and stare at us, give Phil a look and then back to the skies._

_That was the first time I saw Phil blush._

_—-_

"Aww, Phil. I didn’t know you blush." Pepper was grinning. 

"I was not wearing leather head to toe that night." Phil said instead of responding to Pepper’s comment. "I was wearing a leather jacket. But I was wearing the sunglasses because I had a massive black eye that my mother would kill me for." 

"So…" Natasha leered like a cat. "Everything Clint just said apart from your wardrobe was true?" Clint and Pepper started giggling like madmen.

Phil didn’t dignify that with a response either.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/112052240941/running-on-coffee-and-making-my-friend-run-with)


End file.
